


Supertições Amorosas

by jenoutz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoutz/pseuds/jenoutz
Summary: Chanyeol e Sehun comemoravam mais um ano de amizade.E naquela noite, Park ficou para dormir na casa do amigo e após de sair do banho, ele por acaso acaba assobiando, e o amigo, que acreditava em várias supertições, ficou com medo de que uma cobra aparecesse e os devorassem. Assim, Oh obriga Chanyeol a dormir com ele.Os dois apenas não esperavam que naquela cama apertada iriam acontecer algumas declarações.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Supertições Amorosas

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #37  
> Oii!! Como vão vocês?? Eu espero que estejam bem :))
> 
> Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a N (irei chamá-la assim) por ter betado essa história e por sempre estar me dando dicas de como melhorar minha escrita, agradeço muito à ela. 
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer também à quem doou o plot (por mais que eu não saiba quem seja kkk), ele é tudo para mim e eu amei escrevê-lo! Espero que todos que estejam lendo gostem de ler :))
> 
> E por último, meus agradecimentos vão para as adms do exolipse. Eu agradeço pelo todo trabalho maravilhoso que vocês fizeram com esse projeto! E também pela capa perfeita!! Vocês são incríveis!!
> 
> Caso queiram ouvir a playlist da fanfic é só clicarem aqui: [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7mF6gMGWdZmIpLTRbOMuNq?si=Uk0wnTOBRgyhhoyU8f_K4w)
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura <3  
> Espero que gostem!!

Chanyeol e Sehun tinham longos anos de amizade. Se conheceram ainda na infância, quando Oh foi transferido para uma nova escola, isso com apenas oito anos de idade sem ao menos ter alguém com quem conversar. Acreditava que não iria conseguir fazer qualquer tipo de amizade no novo ambiente escolar, porém estava enganado. O Park, que gostava de conhecer pessoas novas e não pôde deixar de se sentir curioso a respeito do garoto novo, logo se sentou com ele no intervalo. Naquele dia, conversaram sobre desenhos que gostavam, seu heróis favoritos e contaram algumas piadas, essas que nos dias atuais nunca as achariam engraçadas como acharam quando eram crianças. Se assemelhavam em muitos aspectos, entretanto em outros nem tanto, mas isso não impediu que começassem uma amizade.

Após seis anos, Chanyeol se viu apaixonado por Sehun. No início, não sabia de seus próprios sentimentos, achava que o que sentia era normal acontecer em uma amizade. Porém aquilo mudou, não demorando muito para entender que gostava de seu amigo, isso após ouvir uma conversa de dois alunos mais velhos, que falavam sobre uma garota.

— Cara, ela é perfeita! — Jongdae comentou com seu outro amigo. — Hoje ela olhou para mim e eu pensei que meu coração fosse saltar pra fora de tanto que batia. — Colocou a mão esquerda em seu próprio peito. De certa forma, Chanyeol admirava o Kim, ele não era como os outros garotos de sua sala. Ele sempre era gentil com todos, além de ficar muito fofo falando da menina que gostava.

— Sem dúvidas, você está apaixonado! — Essas palavras assustaram pouco o Park, pois ele se sentia da mesma forma quando Oh colocava o braço em seu ombro ou quando ele o abraçava fortemente — algumas vezes via olhares maldosos pelo simples toque, porém jamais deixaria de retribuir um abraço do melhor amigo por causa desse tipo de coisa. Sehun era bem carinhoso e cuidadoso, até parecia que ele era mais velho do que Chanyeol, o que na verdade era ao contrário.

Após a conversa que acabou ouvido, analisou mais o que sentia quando o amigo chegava muito perto, ou era muito carinhoso. E como já esperava, seu coração batia fortemente, da mesma forma que Jongdae dizia seu coração bater: como se fosse saltar para fora. Porém mesmo assim ficou com certo receio. E se não estivesse realmente apaixonado por Sehun? E se fosse apenas uma coisa de sua cabeça? Não podia negar, achava o mais novo realmente atraente; gostava da forma bagunçada que seus fios caíam sobre sua testa, também admirava principalmente seus olhos e sobrancelhas, que o deixavam com um ar um pouco superior e intimidante, mas quem realmente conhecia Oh sabia que ele era um amor de pessoa.

Como ainda estava inseguro sobre seus sentimentos, buscou conselhos de uma de suas mães, assim constatando que sim, estava apaixonado por Sehun. Quando descobriu sobre seus sentimentos por um garoto, não ficou na dúvida se aquilo era errado ou não, ele não via nenhum problema nisso. Não entendia o porquê de algumas pessoas simplesmente não gostavam de ver duas pessoas se amando, apenas por serem do mesmo sexo.

Muito de seus pensamentos eram formados por suas próprias mães, que o ensinavam sobre diversos assuntos, o conscientizando e também o auxiliando a ter suas próprias opiniões.

Entretanto, mesmo agora tendo certeza do que sentia, não contou ao outro. Seus pensamentos sempre eram invadidos com grandes perguntas, que infelizmente não podiam ser respondidas sem ter que as fazer para o amigo. _"E se ele não gostar de homens?"_ foi a primeira. Sehun nunca lhe falou sobre pessoas que faziam seu coração bater de uma forma diferente, mas para o Park, a probabilidade dele gostar do mesmo sexo era muito baixa. Pensava que essa poderia ser até mesmo mais baixa que suas notas nas provas de exatas. Com os anos, essa questão foi respondida quando o amigo apenas o disse do que realmente gostava. O Oh sentia que deveria o dizer isso, então simplesmente o fez. Com tal resposta, Chanyeol poderia sentir como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de suas costas, o fazendo ficar mais animado do que normalmente. Seu coração apaixonado também batia mais forte ansiando cada vez mais pelo amigo. 

Porém ao mesmo tempo que amava se lembrar do dia em que pôde descobrir a resposta de uma de suas maiores dúvidas, ele também o odiava, pelo simples fato de ter tido uma reação bem... exagerada.

Era final de semana. Assistiam a um filme, e se fosse sincero, Chanyeol diria que não estava gostando muito. Algumas cenas eram boas, o casal principal estava indo bem, quando de repente tudo desandava. O Park não tinha muita paciência para filmes desse gênero. Além de que haviam falas e situações totalmente desnecessárias. Estava entediado. Pensava em como poderiam desperdiçar tanta beleza e talento dos atores com aquele filme péssimo. 

— Existe um motivo pelo qual eu quis assistir a esse filme… — Sehun se remexeu no sofá, buscando uma posição mais confortável. O mais velho nem ao menos percebeu sua inquietação, estava muito alheio ao o que acontecia em sua volta, focando apenas em seus pensamentos. Só _voltou à realidade_ quando o outro começou a falar.

— Aposto que é por causa da atriz principal! — Provocou, tomando um pouco de refrigerante. 

— É claro que não! — Soltou uma risada um pouco nervosa, estava com medo da reação que o amigo teria ao falar o que desejava. Preparou aquele apenas dia para poder dizer tais palavras. — É óbvio que é por causa do ator. — Dessa vez disse confiante. — Ele faz meu tipo. — No momento não tinha mais receio. Quando terminava de falar algo, muitas vezes não se arrependia, como aconteceu naquele instante. Contudo, a reação de Chanyeol foi totalmente diferente do que imaginara. Pensava que ele poderia surtar e não falar mais com ele — o que não era provável. Ou que iria ficar muito feliz por ele. Não sabia como prever exatamente o que aconteceria, já que nunca haviam conversado sobre o assunto antes.

A reação foi totalmente inesperada. No exato momento em que ouviu a frase _"Ele faz meu tipo."_ acabou se surpreendendo bastante, e o choque o fez cuspir o refrigerante no carpete. Agora sabia que talvez poderia ter uma chance com Sehun, mas não sabia se poderia sair vivo daquela após provavelmente ter estragado o tapete da mãe do Oh.

— Chanyeol! Minha mãe vai me matar! — Era totalmente provável que o mais novo tomaria esporro por isso, e que o Park levasse um do amigo. Sabia que a Sra. Oh tratava todos os móveis de sua casa como se fossem seus próprios filhos.

— D-Desculpe. — Não conseguiu evitar gaguejar. Os olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas, não gostava que gritassem consigo, além de que a mãe do amigo iria brigar com ele por sua causa. E por mais que não gostasse, era bastante sensível.

— Yeol… — Percebeu que o Park começaria a chorar, às vezes se esquecia que ele era bastante emotivo, e que poderia ficar mal com qualquer coisa. — Está tudo bem, ok? — Deu seu melhor sorriso, tentando confortá-lo. Fez um pequeno carinho nos fios do mais velho e apenas se sentiu satisfeito após o ver sorrir. — Eu vou arrumar a bagunça. — Chanyeol estava tão apaixonado que apenas um carinho em seu cabelo podia o deixar extremamente bobo.

Após todo o ocorrido, pensou que estaria tudo bem do momento em diante, mas outra questão se fez presente em seus pensamentos. _"E se ele não gostar de mim?"_ Essa foi para ele a mais dolorida, que fazia seu coração se apertar quando pensava nela, em como poderia ser rejeitado, ou até a amizade de anos ser afetada de forma irreversível. Pensava se deveria falar sobre o que sentia e arriscar todos os anos de amizade, mas aquilo não soava nada certo em sua cabeça. Assim, decidiu não contar sobre, lidando com todas suas emoções sozinho. Achava então que sua amizade era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa que sentia. 

Chanyeol achava que os anos se passavam rápido demais, e em todos eles sempre pensava que Sehun estaria dando algum sinal de estar gostando de si. Seja pelas brincadeiras do Oh, ou por alguns comportamentos diferentes, como abraços mais apertados e outras formas de carinhos, mesmo que fosse um simples aperto de mão. Sempre estava atento a qualquer movimento não habitual. E em todos esses momentos pensava que talvez seus sentimentos pudessem ser retribuídos, entretanto, logo desistia da ideia. Para ele, era uma realidade muito inalcançável.

Sentimentos não são fáceis de controlar, ainda mais para um adolescente que acabara de descobrir sobre suas próprias emoções. Porém ao longo dos anos, mesmo sendo difícil, o Park conseguiu controlá-los. Aprendeu a esconder suas reações apaixonadas aos abraços e outras carícias. 

Quando terminou o ensino médio não passava mais tanto tempo com o Oh, o que ajudava bastante em esconder o que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia triste em não poder ficar perto do amigo, em sentir seu abraço quase todas as vezes. Isso apenas acontecia por conta das rotinas, que ficaram apertadas com tantas responsabilidades da faculdade, não tendo tanto tempo para se verem. A diferença de cursos também não ajudava muito. O que lhes restava eram ligações no meio da madrugada para colocarem a conversa em dia, essas que na maioria das vezes acabava com um deles dormindo no meio dela.

Chanyeol conhecia Sehun há bastante tempo e em todos esses anos o mais novo sempre acreditava em tudo o que contavam a ele, seja sua mãe ou até mesmo a sua vizinha fofoqueira, que por mais que enxerida era bastante simpática.

O Park já ouviu tanto algumas superstições que sabia de cabeça, como a do chinelo virado. Quantas vezes já fora repreendido pelo Oh por tê-lo deixado virado sem querer? Nem podia contar mais. Sempre dizia que algo de ruim poderia ocorrer com sua mãe. Se fosse para pensar assim algo já deveria ter acontecido com ela, já que várias vezes isso ocorreu, porém muitas vezes precisava garantir que nada realmente acontecesse. Ou quando Chanyeol falava algo de ruim que poderia acontecer e então Sehun batia em alguma madeira por perto para evitar que aquilo acontecesse. O mais velho nunca a entendeu muito bem. 

Sendo sincero, o Park achava alguns piores que outros. Os que mais duvidava era o de que quebrar um espelho lhe daria sete anos de azar e o que a orelha esquentando seria sinal de que alguém falava mal de você. Os achava ridículos.

E por mais que Chanyeol achasse aquilo uma tremenda maluquice do melhor amigo, não iria julgar tanto. Era o que ele acreditava e não poderia mudar isso do rapaz. Park iria amá-lo, mesmo com suas pequenas imperfeições, mesmo com suas crenças, pois eram aquelas características que o faziam único e foi por essas que se apaixonou. 

O amou por tantos anos que sempre se via apaixonado por cada fase de sua vida. Desde que Sehun começou a ganhar as primeiras espinhas, ficando irritado, dizia que elas estragavam sua beleza. Ou quando Oh começou sua fase rebelde: os cabelos bagunçados e as jaquetas de couro. Todo aquele esforço para se sentir descolado, quando todos que o conheciam sabiam o amor de pessoa que era. Até aos dias recentes, que acreditava mais e mais em suas superstições. Park achava engraçado como ele falava com tanta certeza de que a notícia que viu em um site nem um pouco confiável era real.

Os dias atuais não estavam tão diferentes dos dias passados. A amizade deles estava melhor do que nunca. Porém o amor de Chanyeol ainda não era correspondido, além de sempre tentar evitar ao máximo que o amigo descobrisse sobre seus sentimentos.

Algumas coisas eles não conseguiam deixar para trás. Como Sehun que ainda acreditava em suas superstições, mesmo tendo vinte e três anos, morando sozinho e trabalhando como editor de um programa de televisão. Sempre tomava cuidado para que nada acontecesse de ruim a outras pessoas e principalmente a si mesmo.

Com o acesso a internet, o Oh acabou virando vítima de muitas das famosas _fake news_ , ou em qualquer qualquer tipo de corrente que eram mandadas no grupo da família. Ele as repassava a todos os contatos possíveis. Chanyeol mesmo não as aguentava mais, revirava os olhos quando a notificação com aquele conteúdo chegava. O pobre Park apenas esperava uma mensagem o chamando para sair, não uma corrente no aplicativo de mensagens.

Mesmo assim, tentava ao máximo ser paciente com o amigo. Explicava que aquelas coisas eram falsas e que pessoas as criavam. Mas quem disse que Sehun concordaria. Defendia com unhas e dentes suas queridas correntes.

A vida adulta era bem mais cheia e estressante do que a adolescência, assim quase nunca tinham tempo para um programa juntos, e quando aconteciam eram principalmente nos finais de semana, na casa um do outro assistindo a algum filme, sendo que algum deles dormia logo no início. 

Naquele dia era sexta-feira quando foi passar a tarde na casa do amigo. Desejavam passar o fim do dia assistindo a algum filme e comendo guloseimas. Comemoravam mais um ano de amizade da forma que eles estavam mais habituados, algo simples, porém com algum grande significado para os dois. Há não muito tempo atrás, estariam planejando sair a noite e apenas voltar para casa quando o sol estivesse surgindo, porém nos últimos anos estavam gostando mais de passar tardes ao lado um do outro.

Chanyeol tinha acabado de sair de seu expediente, apenas por suas roupas poderiam constatar isso. Diferente do Oh, que vestia uma calça moletom preta e uma camisa regata branca, o Park vestia uma camisa social com alguns botões desabotoados e com as mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo. Fez isso propositalmente, tentando chamar a atenção de Sehun. O que não sabia era que o amigo não se importava muito com os músculos que tanto se esforçou a ter.

Durante toda a tarde, o tempo era ensolarado, os dois podiam até mesmo sentir um pouco de calor. Contudo, quando o sol ia se pondo começou uma chuva fraca, que logo se intensificou, dando início a trovoadas. 

No momento em que Chanyeol ouviu o barulho forte do temporal que acontecia do lado de fora olhou diretamente para seu amigo e como ele já soubesse o que seria dito, logo respondeu: 

— Não faça essa cara, você sabe muito bem que pode dormir aqui. — O Park planejava ir embora ainda naquele dia, já que prometeu a sua mãe que iria às compras com ela, porém com a forte chuva era impossível fazer Chanyeol sair de carro. Não se sabe muito bem o motivo, mas desde criança tinha medo de andar no veículo quando o tempo estivesse daquela forma. Quando o mais alto foi perguntar sobre roupas o Oh já se adiantou, respondendo antes mesmo que ele perguntasse. — Você também sabe que pode usar minhas roupas. Não entendo qual o motivo para fazer as mesmas perguntas todas as vezes que vem dormir aqui. — Por mais que Sehun tenha soado um pouco grosso para o Park, até entendia seus motivos. Todas as vezes que iria dormir lá eram os mesmos questionamentos e o Oh ficava um pouco irritado com isso, pareciam que não eram amigos há anos. O que acontecia era que Chanyeol às vezes pensava que estava invadindo muito o espaço pessoal do amigo, então ficava um pouco inseguro sobre. — Me sinto incomodado quando você diz isso. Sinto como se não fossemos melhores amigos. — Sehun tentou ser o mais compreensível possível com o amigo.

— Você está certo. Eu deveria parar de sempre perguntar isso. — Deu uma pequena risadinha, temendo que ficasse um _ar pesado_ ali. Porém isso era um pouco difícil de se acontecer quando o Oh estava por perto. O mais novo abriu seus braços pedindo um abraço e por mais que o Park tenha ficado envergonhado não o negou. Gostava dos abraços apertados do amigo que faziam suas bochechas ficarem num tom rosado. 

Quando se soltaram da junção de corpos, voltaram a ver o filme normalmente, pelo menos da parte de Sehun, já que Chanyeol ainda podia sentir seu coração bater fortemente pelo contato.

. . .

Passaram a noite inteira concentrados na televisão, tanto que nem perceberam o tempo passar. Quando o Oh notou, o mais velho estava dormindo em seu ombro. Pausou o que se passava no aparelho apenas para cutucar o braço do amigo, para assim o acordar. 

Chanyeol despertou de imediato, estando um pouco assustado com o toque em seu braço. Coçou os olhos tentando se acostumar com a claridade vinda da televisão. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram e deduziu que Sehun também não, porém aparentava ser um pouco tarde. A chuva forte ainda caía do lado de fora.

Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem fortemente quando o amigo se aproximou, deixando os rostos próximos. O Park podia até mesmo se sentir totalmente acordado com a proximidade, não conseguia ao menos respirar.

— Você deveria tomar um banho — falou sério, logo dando uma gargalhada. O mais alto soltou o ar que havia prendido, se sentindo aliviado. Porém não evitou rir também, mostrando as lindas covinhas que possuía.

— Ei! Nem estou fedendo tanto! — Levantou o braço o levando até às próprias narinas, para assim sentir o próprio cheiro. — Você está exagerando! — Fez um bico fofo em seus lábios. — Mas já estou indo. — Se levantou do sofá, indo em direção ao banheiro, mas ainda podia sentir seu coração bater forte pela proximidade que houve anteriormente.

Assim que entrou no banheiro, tampou seu rosto, soltando um grito quase inauditivo. Olhou seu próprio reflexo no espelho, podendo ver suas bochechas rosadas. Um sorriso crescia mais e mais toda vez que se lembrava dos rostos próximos. E mesmo enquanto tomava banho não se esquecia do que acontecera, comemorando consigo mesmo, seu coração a mil. 

— _Porque eu te amo…_ — cantarolava em baixo do chuveiro, usando suas próprias mãos como um microfone. — _E não consigo me ver sem ser o teu amor por anos…_ — Por mais que a letra toda não falasse exatamente o que sentia, algumas partes sim, por isso não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sehun enquanto a cantava. — _Não é acaso, é só amor, não existe engano…_ — Sorria em cada parte da canção. Se sentia cada vez mais apaixonado. 

A música não saía mais de sua cabeça, por mais que tenha parado de cantá-la, e sem nem perceber saiu do banheiro assobiando ao ritmo da canção, apenas não esperava que o melhor amigo praticamente entraria em desespero. 

— Chanyeol! — O Park se assustou com o tom de voz do Oh, dando um pequeno pulo pelo susto. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas vindo do mais novo nunca dava para saber o que realmente se esperar. — O que você acabou de fazer? — Sua mente estava uma tremenda confusão, ele estava mais perdido do que nunca. — Vai ficar parado aí ou vai me ajudar a fechar a casa? — Não pensou em discutir com o outro, apenas começou a fechar as janelas, por mais que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo. 

Quando terminaram de fechá-las, finalmente tomou coragem para vocalizar os questionamentos que inundaram sua mente: o que diabos estava acontecendo para todo o desespero repentino, e o que havia feito para levar uma bronca.

— O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? O que eu fiz? — Não conseguiria esperar que o amigo respondesse uma por uma, então perguntou todas de uma vez.

— Eu nunca te contei?! Quando você assobia depois das 18h30 uma cobra aparece! — Chanyeol não acreditava que apenas era isso, até mesmo se segurou para não revirar os olhos ou até mesmo ter uma crise de riso. Havia se preocupado tanto para isso? — E agora podemos ser comidos por ela! Você tem noção do que fez? — Não soube o que fazer quando percebeu que Sehun estava um pouco nervoso e desesperado. 

— Ei! Está tudo bem! Não irá vir uma cobra nos comer! — Tentou reconfortar o mais novo, mas ele não aceitaria aquelas palavras tão facilmente.

— Quem te garante que não? Já aconteceu com vários conhecidos meus, eles escaparam por sorte! — Se opôs a tudo o que o Park havia dito anteriormente, como se houvesse entrado por um ouvido e saído pelo outro. 

— Se outros conseguiram livrar-se dessa cobra, também conseguiremos, certo? Afinal estamos em dois! — Dessa vez, o discurso usado pelo mais velho foi mais convincente. Sehun balançava a cabeça levemente para cima e para baixo, indicando concordância. — Por que não dormimos agora? Prometo que irei ficar aqui na sala caso qualquer coisa aconteça. Então você poderá dormir tranquilamente. — Sorriu, tentando soar melhor assim. Tinha um grande receio do outro começar a discordar de suas palavras novamente.

— Tudo bem. — Parecia mais calmo agora, o tom de voz diminuiu em instantes. — Bem, boa noite então. — Retribuiu o sorriso, deixando um Park completamente bobinho. Sentia vontade de gritar o quão apaixonado estava, porém sabia que não poderia arriscar toda sua amizade daquela forma.

Observou o mais novo ir para o próprio quarto, fechando a porta. Suspirou aliviado assim que ficou sozinho. Achava inacreditável como o melhor amigo conseguia acreditar em qualquer história que o contavam por aí.

Sentou-se no sofá, olhando pela a janela, a chuva que ainda caia fortemente. Assim, não demorou muito para que o amigo saísse do cômodo ao lado. Chanyeol se assustou um pouco pelo barulho alto da porta sendo aberta com um pouco de desespero.

— Acho que deveríamos dormir juntos. — Os olhos de Park se arregalaram ao ouvir as palavras 'dormir' e 'juntos' na mesma frase. Elas não soariam tão estranhas se tivessem feito isso antes. Apenas dormiam juntos no sofá, pois a cama de Sehun sempre foi de solteiro, não caberia os dois nela, e mesmo que coubessem ficaria muito apertado e desconfortável. O mais velho nem sabia o que dizer. — Temos que ficar juntos, porque se ficarmos separados pode dar tudo errado! E se a cobra aparecer para você ou para mim primeiro, não vamos conseguir lutar contra ela sozinhos! Então precisamos ficar juntos! — A ideia na cabeça do mais novo fazia mais sentido do que na do mais velho. — Vamos antes que ela apareça. — Não esperou nenhuma resposta do amigo, apenas segurou seu pulso e o arrastou para o cômodo que estava anteriormente.

Sehun trancou a porta atrás deles, já se preparando para deitar. Se espremeu um pouco para deixar um espaço para o outro fazer o mesmo. Deixando um Chanyeol totalmente travado, sem saber o que deveria realmente fazer.

— O que você está esperando? — Perguntou. Questionava a si mesmo por que raios o amigo ainda estava parado perto da porta. Estava esperando a cobra aparecer e abocanhar ele? 

— Sua cama é muito pequena. Não irá caber nós dois nela. — Finalmente abriu a boca para falar o que pensava naquele momento. O próprio Oh não aguentava mais todo aquele silêncio vindo de Park. Mas ao mesmo tempo que esperava que ele falasse algo, ele queria que ele não dissesse nada, pois sempre que fazia era para discordar de algo que falava.

— Claro que cabe! Olha o espaço que tem aqui, Chanyeol! — rebateu. Apenas queria evitar que os dois fossem engolidos pela cobra, como era tão difícil de entender? Achava o maior muito teimoso, mais que uma criança por volta dos cinco anos. O mais velho estava prestes a responder quando Sehun rebateu novamente. — Park Chanyeol, se você não se deitar agora ao meu lado eu te mato antes mesmo que aquela cobra idiota pense em fazer isso! — Começou a frase ameaçadora num tom mais baixo, indo aumentando-o em cada palavra e, como esperado, o amigo obedeceu no exato momento, se deitando ao lado do Oh. Se encolheu um pouco para evitar ficar tão próximo, o que não adiantava muita coisa, o espaço era muito pequeno.

O quarto estava totalmente escuro, não havia nem mesmo um pouco de luz vinda da lua, já que Sehun tinha fechado até mesmo as cortinas com medo do animal rastejante.

O maior não pensou que fosse ficar mais envergonhado, mas estava errado. O mais novo jogou seu grande cobertor em cima dos dois, como se fosse um tipo de proteção, cobrindo os dois corpos até a cabeça. Tentou não respirar quando o sentiu se remexer um pouco na cama, buscando uma posição mais confortável, por isso acabou por chegar mais perto. Pensou em até mesmo começar outra daquelas pequenas discussões que tinham, falando que não era necessário tudo aquilo e que o pedaço de tecido não iria os proteger de algo, mas apenas optou por ficar quieto, não queria o amigo falando em sua cabeça ou o "ameaçando", também acabou decidindo aproveitar o momento ao lado do garoto que gostava.

Passaram-se apenas alguns minutos, mas o Park achou ter se passado quase horas. Pensava até que o amigo já estaria dormindo, contudo estava enganado e constatou isso após o mesmo começar a falar. 

— Acho que você nunca deve ter me ouvido falar sobre essa cobra certo? Já que você sem querer acabou a chamando. — Enquanto falava, passava os dedos pelo cobertor, formando algum desenho, no qual Chanyeol não fazia ideia de qual seria. — A minha mãe que me contou. Ela disse que ouviu de uma vizinha que ouviu da prima do interior, mas minha mãe não acreditava no começo, então acabou assobiando quando se passava das 18h30. A cobra apareceu para ela, mas ela felizmente conseguiu escapar da cobra, jogando sal em cima dela, porém não se pode usar uma técnica já usada, pois a cobra já está imune a essa. — Explicou. 

E sinceramente? O Park não estava entendendo muito bem, porém mesmo assim só conseguia olhar apaixonadamente para o garoto. Já havia até mesmo se acostumado com a falta de iluminação, conseguindo observar alguns detalhes já notados anteriormente, esses que amava com todo seu coração. Como o jeito em que sua boca e sobrancelhas mexiam enquanto falava, ou como ficava totalmente concentrado quando falava de um assunto que tinha total conhecimento. Sorria bobo o observando.

Estava tão concentrado com os detalhes no rosto de Sehun que nem se deu conta de que o mesmo havia parado de falar e muito menos imaginava que ele tinha percebido seu olhar _diferente_ para ele. Seus olhos brilhavam de paixão com um pequeno sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Chanyeol. — chamou-lhe, o fazendo tomar um pequeno susto, arregalando os olhos. — Está tudo bem com você? — Juntou as duas sobrancelhas, um pouco confuso, não sabia o motivo do amigo estar reagindo assim, era um pouco estranho. 

— Estou! — Deu uma pequena risada, logo após engolindo seco, quase havia sido pego pelo amigo. Pensou que talvez não devesse ficar o encarando por tanto tempo. 

— Tem vezes que eu realmente te acho estranho — confessou o Oh. — Quando estamos juntos como agora, muitas vezes você fica diferente. — Parou de falar para pensar um pouco, deixando o Park um tanto ansioso para o que viria. O mais novo segurou seu rosto para que não desviasse o olhar como imaginava que faria. O que fez com que Chanyeol ficasse totalmente corado e inquieto. Ali Sehun sabia da resposta a sua pergunta antes mesmo dela ser feita. — Você gosta de mim? — Perguntou bem simples, já suspeitando a resposta que o mais velho daria.

— N-Não! — Aumentou o tom de voz, gaguejando um pouco, pois estava muito nervoso. Também deu uma pequena risada tímida e desviou o olhar para evitar os olhos bonitos do amigo. Apenas a presença do mais novo o deixava tenso, porém olhar em seus olhos era pior ainda. Seu corpo todo formigava e a pequena distância entre eles não ajudava nem um pouco. Com todos aqueles sinais, Sehun já sabia o que significava.

— Você está mentindo — falou como se fosse o óbvio e, se fosse olhar seu ponto, realmente era. — Te conheço há anos Chanyeol, acha que consegue mesmo mentir para mim? — Tinha sido descoberto, e para piorar não conseguia nem ao menos mexer a boca para tentar se explicar. Estava encurralado. — Sempre que você mente faz as mesmas coisa. Aumenta o tom de voz, gagueja, dá essa risadinha e desvia o olhar. Já o vi fazendo tantas vezes as mesmas coisas que já decorei cada uma. — Naquele momento, o Park odiou ser tão previsível. Sehun o conhecia mais do que ele mesmo, isso era surreal.

— Desculpe não te contar… — A voz era quase inaudível, se não estivesse em um local silencioso nunca conseguiria ouvir com tanta facilidade como no momento. — Eu tinha medo de estragar nossa amizade… E também de que você não fosse gostar de mim… — Ainda não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, então estava virado do lado contrário ao amigo. Se o Oh pudesse ver seu rosto no momento poderia ver um biquinho triste em seus lábios.

— Está tudo bem, Yeol… — Foi com suas mãos até o cabelo do outro fazendo um carinho sutil nos fios macios. — Confesso que te acho atraente. — Um sorriso tímido formou em seus lábios, nunca teve coragem de dizer tais palavras para outro alguém.

— Não é a mesma coisa que eu sinto. E você sabe disso. — Ouviu a voz arrastada de Chanyeol falhar, como se fosse começar a chorar. O coração do mais novo se apertou, não gostava de o ver daquele jeito. Porém por outro lado, Sehun achava fofo em como ele ficava frágil enquanto falava que gostava de si. 

O mais velho estava nervoso, com medo de alguma reação negativa do outro, ainda mais quando demorava a responder, por mais que soubesse que ele apenas estava pensando em como respondê-lo de uma forma mais adequada, sem o deixar mais triste ainda.

— Y-Yeol. — O chamou por seu apelido carinhoso. Havia tido uma ideia, mas ainda estava um pouco nervoso com ela. Tinha receio de que tudo desse errado. — O-Olha pra mim… — Não conseguiu evitar a voz falha. — Por favor. — Tentou falar o mais firme possível, dando energias ao Park, que se virou logo após, ainda nervoso com tudo.

Quando fez o que foi pedido não imaginava que sentiria os lábios do amigo sobre os seus em um simples selar de lábios, sem nem mesmo ter um aviso prévio. Sehun segurava seu rosto com delicadeza, como se Chanyeol fosse feito de porcelana e pudesse ser quebrado a qualquer momento. No primeiro instante não soube muito o que fazer, seus olhos estavam abertos, mas os fechou lentamente, aproveitando os lábios macios do Oh. E assim que se afastaram, sentiu como se algo em faltasse, uma metade de si.

O mais velho nem ao menos imaginava que o mais novo estava tão nervoso quanto ele, nem sabendo de onde tirou tanta coragem para lhe dar um selinho. E desde então não conseguia parar de pensar no que acabara de acontecer, tanto que nem lembrava mais da cobra que tanto lhe assustava minutos antes.

O Park estava sem saber o que fazer, não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para Sehun para dizer alguma coisa. Porém mesmo com toda a vergonha que alastrava por todo seu corpo, juntou forças para voltar a se aproximar mais e o beijar. 

Começou apenas com selar de lábios, como o anterior, mas dessa vez o próprio Chanyeol tentou aprofundar o beijo. Abriu a boca lentamente para que as línguas se encontrasse em uma perfeita sincronia. O Oh tinha seus dedos no cabelo do mais velho, puxando os fios levemente, já o outro segurava sua cintura, o puxando mais e mais perto para que não houvesse qualquer espaço entre seus corpos. 

Por fim, o Park deu alguns selinhos, sendo acompanhados por pequenas risadinhas apaixonadas de ambos. Quando se separaram, se olharam nos olhos. O mais velho já não sabia mais o que fazer, acabou _se perdendo_ dentro do brilho dos olhos do mais novo. 

Sehun o surpreendeu mais uma vez naquela noite quando o abraçou fortemente pela cintura, apoiando sua cabeça em um dos braços do amigo. Chanyeol aproveitou o momento para deixar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, ato que deixou o menor totalmente corado e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. 

O Park estava totalmente feliz, fazia nove anos que gostava do outro, e não esperava que tudo fosse acontecer da forma que aconteceu: de repente, enquanto o amigo dizia que uma cobra iria aparecer para os comer. Era tudo muito surreal.

— Yeol. — Um sorriso formou em seu lábio, ficou feliz ao ouvir seu apelido saindo dos lábios do outro, já que quando o chamou assim nas outras vezes apenas coisas boas aconteceram. — A cobra não irá vir, pois o amor que temos um pelo outro pode fazer qualquer mal ir embora. Combatemos ela juntos. — Podia ouvir o coração do mais velho bater fortemente, sorriu por isso. Chanyeol não conseguia nem acreditar que tudo o que estava acontecendo era real mesmo, só poderia estar em um sonho, porém tudo era muito real pra ser mentira. — Eu também gosto de você. — Os olhos de Park se encheram de lágrimas, não acreditava que seu amor estaria realmente sendo correspondido, e da melhor forma possível. 

Não o respondeu, apenas apertou mais e mais o abraço, como se o outro fosse fugir de seus braços caso não fizesse. Ficou alguns minutos na mesma posição e acabou se rendendo ao sono, mas Sehun ainda não. Estava impossível dormir sabendo que o outro gostava de si, realmente não esperava por tudo aquilo, por mais que em todos os momentos da noite parecesse indiferente. 

O Oh gostava do amigo não fazia tanto tempo como o outro gostava dele. Eram apenas três anos e sempre conseguiu esconder todo o mar de emoções muito melhor que o Park. Não tinha reações exageradas e nem ficava tão tímido perto dele. Apenas agia como se fossem melhores amigos, o que de fato eram, mas não como se gostasse do outro. Em todos os anos que ficou gostando dele realmente não imaginava que seus sentimentos poderiam ser correspondidos, então aquilo tudo ainda era inacreditável, tanto para ele quanto para Chanyeol.

Talvez o mais novo já gostasse do outro há algum tempo, apenas não sabia de seus próprios sentimentos. Foi se dar conta quando percebeu o quanto gostava de observar o mais velho, deixando seu coração quentinho.

Muitas de suas reações naquele dia, que faziam parecer que ele não gostava do mais velho, foram criadas por ele mesmo para evitar ser descoberto, porém se soubesse que o outro gostava de si, nunca teria agido daquele jeito e apenas falaria todos os seus sentimentos, mas tudo tem sua hora.

Saiu do abraço desajeitado para poder olhar o rosto de perto, podendo perceber cada detalhe perfeitamente. Suas orelhas grandinhas que amava tanto, suas bochechas cheias. Amava cada parte do outro e amaria para sempre.

Por fim, alinhou-se no peito do outro, para assim poder dormir após ter uma das melhores noites de sua vida.


End file.
